


Painting Flowers

by BlueMoon333



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon333/pseuds/BlueMoon333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho finds someone whom he had lost the night he had turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

He felt relieved as the warm, copper liquid entered his mouth and poured down his throat. It had been borderline two weeks since he had last fed. Donghae is right, he really is pushing it. And to make things worse, he's feeding in broad daylight. Once he took enough to last him the next few days, he released his prey, licking the wound clean, allowing it to heal in the matter of seconds. The boy was completely dazed, most likely feeling light-headed from losing a substantial amount of blood. He looked him in the eye and commanded

 

“Forget what happened here.”

 

After receiving a brief nod, he left the boy to collect himself in the empty, shadowed alleyway on the side of a bar. To be honest, he isn't a huge fan of feeding off of people, but he has to do it for sustenance. He doesn't take pleasure in scaring his prey, or drinking from them until they were on the verge of death. It is known in the supernatural world that causing any irregular human deaths would arouse _their_ suspicion.

 

“Yunho!” He turns to the sound of his name being called. It was Yoochun.

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing? Someone could've seen you.”

 

Yunho brushes off his concerns, assuring the man that he had been careful not to be spotted. Besides, sticking your face in someone's neck in public doesn't attract any attention from the public anymore.

 

“Anyway, I just came to remind you of the meeting tonight. Do you know how bad it looks when the family is getting together and the head of the clan isn't even there?” Yoochun scolds and Yunho lets out an exasperated sigh, but he knows Yoochun is right. After promising the man that he would make an appearance this time, he makes his way onto the bustling streets of Seoul.

 

Yunho had lost his reason to live long ago. The only thing that matters to him now is his family. Those who have been by his side from the start pulled him out of the darkness that he had drowned into after turning. For them, he would live another day, another decade, another century, to protect. They had taken away his sadness and gotten him to smile, laugh and cry.

 

But that had been ages ago. Now, that feeling is starting to fade. Time takes a toll on one's soul and indulging in all the materialistic pleasures and luxuries this world has to offer only provides a temporary distraction. They live for each other. That is all. Yunho can't help but think even _that_ is losing its meaning. It is easy for the humans to have a purpose in life. Their lives are too short and too fragile, so having a goal for the next few decades was simple. Yunho, on the other hand, isn't sure why he's still here. His friends had taken away his pain and gave him as much comfort as a friend could provide, but it's not enough. He can't _feel_ anything. He is just numb, cold, _empty._ All he does is wait. Wait for something to come. Wait for his world to change.

 

Vampires, for the most part, have stayed hidden from the humans. To ensure our survival, we would stick together and not stay in one place for too long. The last thing we need is the world getting involved and damning us to an even more hellish existence. We aren't the undead. We have warm bodies and beating hearts. We're just different. But one thing for sure. We certainly are dangerous.

 

We are monsters that lurk within the shadows of night. With the strength and speed to snap necks within seconds and leave the remains on the edge of town within another few, the humans are right to be afraid. Tonight's gathering is to ensure that none of his family members end up doing something as stupid as murder. There have been rumors about _them_ coming here. There were many vampire clans all over the global, and _they_ would keep them in line. It is _their_ discriminant belief that all vampires are cold-blooded beasts that gain pleasure through tearing out throats and draining blood. Not that his lot is full of humanitarians, but still, Yunho made sure that his family never crossed the line of murder or any other heinous crimes. They wouldn't be a part of his family in the first place if they didn't share his ideals. But this doesn't make him any less pissed with _them_ interfering with their lives. _Them._

 

_The Hunters._

 

Fuck. They were going to have to be extra careful. The Hunters tend to leave of a trail of dead vampires wherever they went and that trail is heading here. He was going to have to nicely ask his family to lay extra low. He winces at the thought of their expected reactions. Heechul was going to curse up a storm and it would take at least three other members to subdue him and keep him from going on a rampage whilst smashing their furniture to bits. It's a good thing he already pre-ordered a new couch and table set. Hopefully, he'll stay away from any priceless pottery or glass cases.

 

Yunho understood how Heechul felt though. The Hunters are self-righteous bastards that promise severe punishment to all vampires, innocent or not. He didn't want any of his loved ones to be on the receiving end of their unjustified wrath. He has avoided trouble so far. He hasn't run into a single hunter to this day, or maybe he has, and is unaware of it. They never really make themselves known unless they are taking action. By the end of it all, no vampire lived long enough to give a name or face.

 

Hunters are just as immortal as vampires are. They can only be killed by a vampire's blood, and visa-versa. They fancy themselves as the balancers of the world but in truth, they are the same murderers they accuse all vampires to be. Yunho made his way through the busy streets, weaving through a crowd of suits power-walking to their daily destination, when he suddenly goes still.

 

He stops everything- moving, breathing, as he senses the presence of something familiar close by. He feels chills go up and down his spine and goosebumps raise all over. Memories of a melodious laughter and mismatched eyes assault him and make his pulse race.

 

It's him _._

 

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as the blood rushed to his head.

 

It's him.

 

He snaps his eyes forward, frantically searching the faces passing by him in both directions as his legs start to move towards the presence that is pulling him in. An excruciatingly strong fear settles in at the thought of not finding him.

 

 _No,_ he thinks in a panic. He couldn't let that happen. Couldn't let him get away.

 

Before he knows it, he grabs someone's wrist and turns them around.

 

_It's him._

 

Soft-looking, dark locks shadow one side of his forehead. Big brown, fawn-like eyes, a cute little nose, puffy pink lips, and smooth milky skin over high cheekbones accompanied a tall and slender form. Yunho gapes at this person. _His_ person. The sight of him brought on a forceful surge of emotions. The skin on his hand burned as an indescribable warmth spread through the contact.

 

“ _Changmin_...” he whispers softly, the name barely audible to himself.

 

“Can I help you with something?” The voice jerks him out of his trance. It was the same... but it was different- neutral, indifferent, _cold._

 

He looks up into the painfully familiar doe eyes which stared back at him with nothing. No recognition. No warmth. No love. Just confusion and mild annoyance.

 

He looked at him as a stranger would.

 

The man opens his mouth again, probably to tell Yunho to let go and piss off. He cuts him off before he could hear the voice he's loved and cherished so much be used like that again.

 

“No. Sorry.” Yunho hopes the other can't notice the slight quiver in his voice. He gently releases his grip and tries to put on a convincing smile. “I must have mistook you for someone else.”

 

At that, the man raises a sharp eyebrow _._ But then he gives a brief nod in understanding and turns around and continues on his way. Yunho wishes he would turn around and come back and really _look_ at him, but he doesn't.

 

Yunho watches him go, feeling utterly drained. His knees feel weak and his eyes sting. His scent still lingered here- tantalizing, _enticing_ . He feels like his head is splitting apart. Like someone has shot him through the chest, leaving an unfillable, gaping hole where his heart should be. He is so sure that was him. But a bitter part of him tells him that it was impossible, that it just couldn't be. He goes through the same suffocating pain he had experienced centuries ago. When he had failed to protect what was dearest to him. When the one he loved _so damn much_ was killed by that _fucker_ right before his eyes. When he had been turned into this miserable, hollow creature and had been condemned to live on this Earth for eternity in all his loneliness.

 

 

*

 

 

He enters the workroom to find the tall and squishy form of his friend lounging on the couch while polishing his gun.

 

“You're late,” he says, not taking his eyes of his precious weapon.

 

“Oh shut up, Kyu. You're one to talk. I'm usually here first,” he retorted.

 

Kyuhyun looks up, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, “Exactly my point. Besides, at least I know better than to keep Jaejoong waiting.”

 

Said man walks out of the backroom, various files in hand.

 

“You're late.”

 

He doesn't bother responding, knowing it would be unnecessary as Jaejoong proceeds to scan through the documents, before he drops papers onto the table in front of them.

 

They each grab a folder and look through its contents comprised of information on all the vampires in this region. Considering how thin this file was, there sure were a lot of vamps on this list. There's most likely an entire clan listed here.

 

“There are ten of them in the area,” Jaejoong begins speaking. “Two loners and the rest are part of the Jung clan. There isn't much information on them so we're going to have to be much more cautious in dealing with them.”

 

“They all have a visual age ranging in the mid-twenties, but their actual age is unknown. They haven't come up on our radar until recently, when they were spotted together outside a hospital, where a young girl who was attacked by a 'strange animal' was admitted.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that. “What? Did they come back to finish the job?”

 

“No. The girl was unharmed and even made a speedy recovery,” Jaejoong answers.

 

Now that is interesting. “They came to heal her?” Kyuhyun asks, bewildered.

 

“Don't be stupid, Kyu,” the third hunter responds, “They probably just wanted to erase her memory.”

 

“Moving onwards, we haven't been able to connect them to any mass murdering incidents or singular animal attacks, so as far as we know, their records are clean.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” comes his spiteful remark.

 

“Regardless of what you think, your job is to observe and report your findings back to me. I will then assess whatever information you've acquired to determine the course of action.”

 

“Can't we just skip this part?” he asks impatiently.

 

“You know we can't. It's a necessary protocol,” Jeajoong answers, already used to the acidity in the young man's voice when it comes this subject.

 

“It's an utter waste of time. It all ends the same anyway,” he retorts.

 

“He has a point. Oh, and when's Ryeowook, getting here? I'm hungry.”

 

“Shut up, Kyu” they say in unison. The squishy man pouts.

 

“Look, I know how you feel about this-”

 

“No, you don't. Vampires took _everything_ from me, Jae. And I'm not going to stop until every single one of them is _dead_ ,” he responds heatedly.

 

Jaejoong sighs. “Look, you can't just rush in there with absolutely no intel what-so-ever and create a blood bath. We don't even know how old they are. They can be part of the original family for all we know, and none of us are a match for that.”

 

He already knows all this, yet it doesn't help subside his boundless anger and resentment towards the vampire race. He wasn't born into this world and trained for this from the very beginning like the others were. No. He was _forced_. Forced to join this world he was no part of. Forced to do things he never wanted to do. Forced to live a life without knowing who he really was.

 

He unclenches his fists and takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. He has been on edge since this morning. There is this prickly sensation he's been feeling as if his body is alarmingly aware of something, or _someone_ , and he doesn't like it. It's distracting him from his work. He looks up and urges the other man to continue.

 

Jaejoong and Kyuhyun give him a concerned look. After nodding, he continues, “Just do as I tell you to and watch them for now. When I say they are a threat, we will eliminate them. In the meantime, let's just collect more info on them. I don't want to go into this one blind.”

 

He continues flipping through the pages of the file after heeding the man's words and freezes at the last page. His eyes are set on the picture of the man who is supposed to be the strongest of the Jung clan. Their leader.

 

“Jung Yunho,” he says out loud, the name feeling and sounding strange on his tongue.

 

He can feel the others' eyes on him but he doesn't look up. Staring at the picture, he thinks back to this morning, when he was caught off guard by a grip on his wrist. He had looked into the stranger's dark, almond shaped eyes that shone with happiness and something else he couldn't put his finger on. No one has ever looked at him like that before. But just as soon as he saw it, it left and the man's expression suddenly turned of one of despair and anguish. He had experienced the briefest inner turmoil at the sight before the feeling fled. He had so many questions.

 

_Why did he look at me like that?_

 

_Who had he mistaken me for?_

 

_Why have those eyes been haunting me all day?_

 

But then, the fact that this man, Jung Yunho, is a _vampire_ finally struck him, he feels disgusted with himself for even caring enough to have such thoughts.

 

“What about him?” Kyuhyun asks.

 

_Had he known I was a hunter?_

 

“Min, is everything okay?” Jaejoong asks.

 

His eyes widened at that.

 

Now that he thought about it, this Yunho had said something in the beginning, which he had brushed off as him merely hearing things. He looks up at the worried faces of his friends and says

 

_._

_._

_._

 

“ _He knew my name.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are :)


End file.
